Oblivious
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [KanekiCest/Tsukiyama] Los perfumes son historias mudas que se mueren por contarse a sí mismas, casi como un acorde de música silenciosa o un color invisible.


**Oblivious.**

**ADV:  
><strong>Threesome implícito / OOT / Semi-AU.

* * *

><p><em>Los perfumes son historias mudas que se mueren por contarse a sí mismas, casi como un acorde de música silenciosa o un color invisible.<em>

—Ba- —la voz se le volvió aguda y baja, tan baja que fue casi imposible para Tsukiyama escucharla con los minutos resquebrajando su mente a medida que observaba la sangre brotar de manera paulatina del cuerpo de Kaneki.

El cuerpo de cabello negro, obviamente.

La sangre a él le gorgoreó bajo los impulsos más animales que poseía su cuerpo. La temperatura aumentó a tal grado que los cúmulos de sangre se diluyeron en sus arterias y fueron sustituidos uno a uno por tramos de lava viajando por su sistema. La sangre de Kaneki resbalaba por el piso mientras la voz se quebraba en su garganta de manera candorosa, como si estuvieran degollando la carne y las cuerdas vocales estuvieran siendo arrancadas… Era todo tan magnífico que la mirada viperina de Tsukiyama viajó con desesperación por las venas de las muñecas, los músculos faciales y abdominales de manera sometedora, como si fuera la mirada de un demonio mientras la sangre era escupida por el cuerpo de cabello negro que se revolvía de manera desesperada sobre el piso prístino. Las baldosas reflejaban la enfermedad y sobretodo el rictus que se llevaba a cabo sobre él.

El Kaneki de cabello blanco estaba comiéndose tramo por tramo al Kaneki de cabello oscuro.

Decir que el ardor candoroso azotó su cuerpo y el orgasmo le invadió aun por encima de la ropa es poco. Postrado desde su silla-trono al otro lado de la habitación, disfrutó de hecho ser ligeramente aplastado con el kagune del Kaneki de cabello blanco. Era tanta la belleza del cuadro que de verlo daban escalofríos. Para Tsukiyama el olor de la sangre de Kaneki era una delicia resbalando por el cuerpo, le embriagaba los pulmones y producía más saliva de la habitual. Pero no era una saliva común, como cuando eres humano y observas un buen filete de carne; no, ésta saliva se le diluía con determinación en la boca y simulaba ser la sangre de Ken, los montículos de carne arrancada o la sensación de los intestinos resbalando por la garganta. De sólo imaginarlo todo en su cuerpo se estremecía pero al mismo tiempo, entre las piernas se endurecía.

Shuu estaba volviéndose adicto a esa maldad.

Recuerda la primera vez, desde ese su final no tan feliz cuando observó al Kaneki de cabello blanco y algo se quebró dentro de él, verlo huir, verlo desaparecer y que las imágenes asaltaran su cabeza con la misma intensidad que el choque de dos locomotoras. Recuerda ese momento con exactitud, la manera tan impía en la que el amor y devoción que sentía por Kaneki se iba, era absorbida por ese ente de cabello blanco con ojos fríos y secos.

_Crack, crack, crack._

Kaneki se había ido, Kaneki les dio la espalda como muchos esa noche y Shuu se culpó a sí mismo porque el corazón le ardió. Le ardió tanto que pensó que algo estaba mal consigo mismo, llegó a creer que el kagune de alguien le había atravesado por la espalda pero encontrarse en el piso siendo una masa moribunda que veía a Kaneki escapar, le recordó que nadie más le atacaba, no había consuelos ni palabras vacías. Lo único vacío con el pasar de los segundos era su corazón que se resquebrajaba como la pintura vieja con la lluvia y la tierra. Kaneki ya no estaba, y él estaba incompleto.

Kaneki… _Su_ Kaneki.

Ahora varios meses después había vuelto, pero había vuelto sólo para él o eso creía. Después de todo una noche luego de salir del club gourmette, el kagune de Kaneki le aplastó al muro y algo en su espalda se incendió, el calor abrasador le resbaló por cada poro luego de observar al Kaneki de cabello negro ser empalado por el Kaneki de cabello blanco. No sabía cómo era posible que se hubiese divido en dos entes diferentes pero era un cuadro que cualquier pintor mundano mediocre habría pagado en millones por plasmar.

Los cuerpos delgados y las bocanadas que éstos lanzaban con displicencia. Uno con dolor y el otro con excitación; la sangre bombeó por los cuerpos de manera irregular mientras el ansia carcomía por dentro a Tsukiyama. De una manera despiadada el hecho de que el Kaneki de cabello negro estuviera siendo destrozado y comido por el Kaneki de cabello blanco le hervía la sangre y hacía que cada una de sus neuronas revolotearan en su cabeza.

Pero era digno, nadie podía decir que las mordidas que el Kaneki de cabello blanco depositaba en la piel blanca del cuerpo de cabello oscuro no se veían bien; Tsukiyama había dejado de ser ciego hace mucho, podía darse cuenta de cuándo el Kaneki de cabello blanco mordía por tomar un trozo de la carne o un poco de sangre que parecía brotar con más insistencia. También podía observar de manera descorazonada cómo era que el pecho del de cabello oscuro se alteraba de manera simple cuando sentía la respiración de su gemelo sobre la carne abierta. Las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y la respiración errática que era cada vez más difícil de mantener.

Quizá nadie más era capaz de observar tan sublime belleza.

Eran manos iguales, delgadas y delicadas, una buscando arrancar vida mientras las ajenas buscaban preservarla. Pero esto iba más allá de simples ghouls alimentándose para sobrevivir, no, las manos del Kaneki de cabello blanco acariciaban con dedicación los tramos de la piel del abdomen plano y un poco mallugado por las mordidas que parecían resaltar el color rojo y morado en el inmaculado lienzo de color prístino. La respiración de Tsukiyama se volvió errática a medida que el Kaneki de cabello blanco subía sus mordidas por el pecho y las clavículas… _Sacre bleu _pensó por un momento cuando el embriagante aroma de la sangre de Kaneki le llegó a las fosas nasales y el gemido del Kaneki de cabello negro perforó el ambiente.

Era incapaz de moverse en su situación actual, pero estaba seguro de que si pudiera moverse lo primero que haría sería arrancar por completo la ropa de ambos para que los cuerpos resbalaran sórdidos con la sangre y el sudor que emanaban… Unf, la situación se estaba haciendo imposible de soportar. Podía liberarse con su poder pero… ¿Realmente quería intervenir en aquélla escena? La mente de Tsukiyama voló alto, lejos muy lejos a donde se imaginaba cómo era posible que su Kaneki se hubiera dividido en dos entes completamente diferentes.

—_Mon amour~_ —el susurro bajo que emitió hizo que el Kaneki jadeante de cabello negro girara su vista nublada por las lágrimas y la desesperación al hombre peli-lila que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra a modo de menguar un poco el dolor de su entrepierna. _Merde_… era incapaz de mantenerse mucho tiempo atado a ese trono antes de desear que ambos se arrancaran la ropa—. Tú non, _mon cherie_… La otra preciosura ¿cómo es que se han dividido en dos cuerpos diferentes?

Justo en ese momento el Kaneki de cabello blanco giró sus ojos vacíos a Tsukiyama, en silencio con la sangre resbalando de manera deliciosa por su barbilla y lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros con sencillez, ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo había aparecido así un día de la nada. Había estado cazando a los miembros de Anteiku buscando a Touka pero ésta parecía no estar en el distrito por el momento ni Renji. Así que como última instancia el Kaneki de cabello blanco había cazado de manera certera a Tsukiyama que parecía más que deleitado con estar presenciando aquélla escena.

De manera descarnada, al Ken de cabello blanco le excitaba que Tsukiyama observara cómo se devoraba a su gemelo inútil.

Las sangres volvieron a gorgorear en el trío de cuerpos en esa habitación. El miedo era palpable en cada poro del Kaneki de cabello negro, las lágrimas pétreas escapaban de sus ojos por el dolor que le causaba estar siendo atravesado por el kagune de su gemelo y la sangre escapar por cada flagelación que recibía su cuerpo. Mentalmente contaba hasta mil para mantenerse consciente como lo había hecho con Yamori, y a su mente venían los miembros de Anteiku.

No siempre estaría Yomo para salvarle ni Touka para regañarle o decirle que era un inútil.

No, eso no volvería a pasar por que no sabía dónde se encontraban ellos, si estarían en el distrito o si habrían huido de CCS. El sonido de algo crujiendo le regresó a la realidad y de repente un agudo dolor que le perforó el cuerpo le hizo lanzar un jadeo y un grito tan agudo que podrían escucharlo hasta el cuarto distrito. Observó como pudo su brazo derecho ser desencajado de su cuerpo con saña pura por el Kaneki de cabello blanco que estaba frente a él con su porte estoico.

Sus ojos de manera desesperada buscaron a Tsukiyama en la habitación quien sonreía con esa mirada viperina por la escena. —Ts—k…ama… —la voz no le salió en un principio y la frase fue inteligible pero el tono fue lo suficientemente alto para que Shuu girara su vista depredadora sobre su cuerpo. Lo estaba saboreando en su mente, el Kaneki de cabello negro lo sabía; podía notar en sus ojos como dentro del cuerpo de Shuu corría el caudal del deseo y cómo sus manos temblaban. Cómo el pulso se le aceleraba cuando le escuchaba gemir y la sangre brotaba por muy mínima que fuera la cantidad.

¿Por qué permitía que eso pasara?

¿Acaso no era él quien deseaba devorarlo?

Casi como pasatiempo cruel, Kaneki de cabellos oscuros fantaseó con que no estaba allí, no estaba allí y su cuerpo no estaba siendo masacrado por su otra mitad. Se encontraba en Anteiku y atendía al siempre refinado Tsukiyama que con sus manos cálidas y delicadas tomaban la suya entre ellas antes de que la retirara por completo de la taza de café. Pequeños grandes detalles como esos Kaneki no podía olvidarlos por más que los días pasaran y las vivencias se volvieran hoscas y frías.

El Kaneki de cabello blanco chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento pasándola segundos después por el hombro del chico que dejaba caer sangre como una cascada… Kaneki pronto moriría de un desangre. La sonrisa adornó sus labios luego de darse cuenta de que su espectador se removía inquieto en el trono que le habían designado para que disfrutara con comodidad el espectáculo. Con el morbo resbalando por sus venas sus labios ensangrentados se dirigieron al rostro de su mitad "humana" y giró entonces sus ojos grises a Tsukiyama.

Todo dentro de Shuu comenzó a hervir hasta el punto en que su kagune estuvo a segundos de dispararse, sentía que iba a explotar del placer que le provocaba observarlo y joder, joder por su difunta madre que tuvo que reprimir un jadeo de necesidad cuando la lengua del Kaneki de cabello blanco lamió los labios curtidos y ensangrentados. Pudo haberlo soportado pero la lengua afilada continuó la travesía por el rostro de Kaneki de cabellos oscuros. La mejilla se humedeció y brilló bajo la luz del fluorescente del techo hasta que llegó a su ojo izquierdo y allí sin camuflar la saña de sus acciones lamió una y otra vez como si fuera un minino, la ceja y el párpado, encargándose de que Shuu no retirara ni por error la vista.

El calor de la habitación se volvió insoportable cuando el Kaneki de cabello oscuro quedó en el piso tendido siendo una burda masa de carne y huesos allí tirada. Tsukiyama ardió en éxtasis oliendo de manera desesperada la sangre del cuerpo del Kaneki de cabello negro brotar y viajar con necesidad por las arterias, ver al Kaneki de cabello blanco lamerse los dedos uno a uno mientas le observaba directamente a los ojos no menguó ni un ápice la creciente incomodidad de su entrepierna ni las ansias animales.

Tsukiyama, el refinado gourmette, deseaba comerse ese par de cuerpos en más de una forma.

Y justo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento; el kagune del Kaneki de cabello blanco dejó de apresarle al trono donde había estado sometido la última hora. Esa torturosa hora que casi le hizo ver el cielo.

—¿Qué harás ahora, _mon amour_…? —le preguntó el peliblanco al mayor de los tres, mientras desde el piso sentado en una pose nada elegante, alzaba su vista para ver al más alto erguirse del asiento. En ese momento se relamió los labios encargándose de humedecerlos con su saliva y sangre hasta que quedaran completamente brillosos, completamente demandantes. Tsukiyama era una persona que odiaba hacer esperar a sus platillos. Odiaba la impuntualidad y los malos tratos a la carne que se ofrecía tan atentamente a su mesa.

Su platillo principal se encontraba casi inconsciente en el piso, pero se encargaría de que el postre jugara lo suficiente con él para mantenerlo despierto. Preso de sus más bajas pasiones Shuu deseó que el Kaneki de cabello blanco masacrara el cuello del Kaneki de cabello negro mientras lo embestía sin piedad contra la pared y lo empotraba a su cuerpo.

El sudor perló su cuerpo bajo la lengua y luego de aclarar la voz excitada, recitó:

_I'll violate you in the most sensual way._

* * *

><p><strong>No me pregunten qué es éste fanfic porque ni yo misma lo sé, lol<br>PSD: Es para la Milonga, te amo guapa~**


End file.
